Hot & Cold Yullen
by Ankoku-Ren
Summary: At the beginning they were afraid to confess to each other because they had finally managed to work together. In a manner of speaking. The had these moments they felt irrational urge to start sparring. But the need to occupy each other's minds with themselves only died out and became something a need to know that only they exist in each other's worlds. One shot. Songfic.


**A/N: Okay. That's my first Yullen. I was listening to this song and I was like OMG it's like she's singing for Kanda, hey why don't I write a Yullen. So hope you like it.**

**Warning: Language and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man nor the words in black**

* * *

_**Hot & Cold:**_

**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**

At the beginning Kanda didn't know what to think of Allen. Always so cheerful and positive and always having that fucking smile and yet-never happy. He could see the boy pretended to be innocent. And that's why he hated him. Because Kanda hated smiling people and yet there was something strange about the Brit. The Japanese man always changed his opinion of the white-haired boy.

**Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know**

Everyday his opinion changed. One day the Brit would annoy until he had to restrain himself with all his strenght not to slice him wit Mugen. The next day he would notice ridiculous things such as how beautiful his silver locks were when Moyashi was standing in the Sun. How his red scar contrasted strongly to his pale skin who looked like it was covered with whipped cream. His full pink lips parted slightly in order to catch his breath after the boy fought – verbally or physically, it didn't matter. These were Kanda's thoughts until he caught himself thinking about the Moyashi and get back to being annoyed by the damned bean sprout. It was like he was PMSing and it was fucking awful.

**And you always think, always speak cryptically**

Allen _hated_ BaKanda. He was always so rude and cold hearted towards everybody. And that girly hair of his always so soft looking and shiny cascading down his shirtless chest after his fight with Skin Bolic. The strong torso and his hipbones showing because of how low his pants were. Yes. Allen didn't like BaKanda. And he wasn't in the least bit turned on by him. No. Not at all. Sigh. If only he could figure what BaKanda thought of him. If only he could get a normal answer who was not that brief cryptic "Tche"

**I should know that you're no good for me**

Kanda was the exact opposite of Allen. They both knew that. And yet they couldn't help being so enticed with each other that it eventually led to their secret relationship. Although it was not an easy goal to reach.

**'Cause you're hot and you're cold**

Because of their personalities there was always some kind of a problem. At one moment they will be having passionate sex then Kanda would close inside himself and sleep like a log. It was because of his pride he couldn't bring himself to hold Moyashi in his arms while they were sleeping. It was something he really wanted to do but his pride was in the way. But of course Allen didn't realize that.

**You're yes and you're no**

Kanda would fight his pride for hours and just as he brought himself to cuddle with his cute little Moyashi his body will cease its movements and he will fall into deep sleep.

**You're in and you're out**

Despite Kanda's coldness after sex, the samurai was really passionate whet it came to making love.

"_A-Ah! Y-Y-Yuu! Don-Ah!-Don't t-t-tease me" cried out Allen his face flushed. The Japanese continued to lick his nipple while three fingers of his hand were inside Allen's hole, brushing his prostate teasingly making the Brit's body to twitch from the pleasure waves washing over him._

"_Hnn" smirked the blue-haired. "But you like that don't you Moyashi. You like the feel of my fingers on your skin. Exploring your body with my tongue while my fingers bury themselves between your creamy legs._

"_Y-Yuu. Please. I beg you." whimpered Allen, his voice drenched with lust and his eyes rolling back in his head._

"_What do you beg for Aren. Tell me!"_

"_I want you – Ngh! - inside me." This was the only thing Kanda was waiting for and as soon as he heard he entered Allen's body. The heat of it wrapping around him bringing him deeper in his lover's body._

"_Ah! YUU!" cried Allen when Kanda suddenly hit his prostate. The Japanese just smirked and started to bring himself in and out of that wonderful heat. Each thrust was harder and came faster than the previous one._

**You're up and you're down**

_Suddenly Kanda rolled them over so Allen straddled him._

"_If you want your release Aren you have to work for it" smirked Kanda. Allen lifted himself of the samurai's body then bring himself down onto his lovers dick with so much force that it made them both throw their heads backward and cry out in pleasure. The white-haired boy increased his pace and soon the other man rested his hand on Allen's thighs to help him move faster. Their moans echoed around the room when suddenly both of them cried out so loud that it probably woke up the whole Order. _

**You're wrong when it's right**

Kanda was always sure he was right. Even whet it was obvious that he was wrong but Allen didn't mind because this is one of Kanda's traits and without it he wouldn't be himself.

**It's black and it's white**

Their relationship had was far from perfect but they were happy. It was not ideal but it wasn't a mess either. It is both black and white.

**We fight, we break up**

They often fought over trivial things.

**We hug, we make up**

But in the end they always managed to keep their relationship a secret while keeping it strong enough to know that in these times of war they have someone to lean onto

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**

Kanda knew it was ridiculous to have a lover while the war was still going on and knew that he have to break up with his Moyashi instead of worrying if he will come back after his next mission.

**But you, you don't really wanna go, oh**

And yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it was selfish. They both were. But they honestly didn't care as long as they had each other.

**'Cause you're hot and you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

**We used to be just like twins, so in sync**

At the beginning they were afraid to confess to each other because they had finally managed to work together. In a manner of speaking. The had these moments they felt irrational urge to start sparring.

**The same energy now's a dead battery**

But the need to occupy each other's minds with themselves only died out and became something a lot more powerful. The need to know that only they exist in each other's worlds.

**Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring**

The Order used to laugh secretly at the spars between the two Exorsist but they soon became bored with it.

**I should know that you're not gonna change**

They knew Moyashi and the samurai will never get along. How wrong they were.

**'Cause you're hot and you're cold**

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**You're black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

**We hug, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**

**But you, you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot and you're cold**

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

**Someone call the doctor**

Kanda was not okay. His head would explode soon if hi didn't figure out what to do with his relationship with the Moyashi.

**Got a case of a love bi-polar**

He knew they should not be together in that way but he was happy with the Moyashi.

**Stuck on a roller coaster**

Kami help him but he was head to heals in love with Allen

**Can't get off this ride**

And he could do nothing about it. Not even if he wanted to.

**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**

**'Cause you're hot and you're cold**

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**You're black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

**We hug, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no**

**But you, you don't really wanna go, oh**

**You're hot and you're cold**

**You're yes and you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you liked it and if you did I would like you to write me a review even if it is a simple smile. Also I appreciate constructive criticism since English is not my first language but please don't flame.**


End file.
